Retour au bercail
by NimboCumulus
Summary: 5 ans qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il reviendra à la maison accompagné? NO SLASH.
Auteur : NimboCumulus

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, je me contente de réutiliser les personnages de J. .

Résumé: Harry Potter, après les évènements de la deuxième année, a fui le monde magique. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. 5 ans plus tard, le voilà de retour. Mais de quelle manière? A quel point a-t-il changé?

Informations : Dumbledore est vivant, les horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est revenu lors du Tournoi, avec la mort de Cédric Diggory, les Jumeaux sont vivants tous les deux et leur magasin de farces existent bien sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 **Poudlard, 1er septembre 1998**

5 ans qu'il n'avait plus vu ce bâtiment, 5 ans qu'il avait disparu du monde sorcier, du moins en public. Malgré tout ce que les gens en disaient, particulièrement dans la gazette, il n'avait au début aucune intention de revenir dans cet endroit. Mais les ordres étant les ordres, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Dumbledore avait demandé un soutien au gouvernement moldu. Celui-ci leur avait promis une garnison de soldats, tous ses membres étant des sorciers. Dumbledore avait commencé par refuser, refusant d'intégrer dans l'école des hommes armés et surentraînés. La Reine ne lui avait cependant pas laissé le choix, soit il acceptait, soit il se débrouillait pour se débarrasser au plus vite de "l'Impuissant des Ténèbres", avant qu'il ne cause encore plus de dégâts dans le monde moldu.

Il était donc là, aujourd'hui, avec des soldats, pour présenter la troupe aux occupants de l'école qu'ils auraient à protéger. Qui aurait pensé que Saint-Potter, comme le surnommait les Serpentards, le Golden Boy, serait devenu, à 17 ans, Colonel dans l'armée anglaise, un grade dont il était fier.

Col. Potter continua donc sa marche en direction de l'école, la garnison présente derrière lui en formation, et se déplaçant comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Ce niveau de discipline lui paraissait toujours admirable, même après 5 ans de service, et une montée des échelons de hiérarchie impressionnante. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les portes de la grande salle, alors que tous les élèves et professeurs étaient installés en attendant le début du banquet de bienvenue, que suite à un ordre direct que tous s'arrêtent. Le moment des dernières consignes.

"Repos, soldats." Tous se relaxèrent légèrement, bien que toujours prêts à agir. "Soldats, ce soir, fini de jouer. L'entraînement est derrière vous, les combats réels commencent maintenant. Tous ici, vous avez un don, même si vous n'êtes pas au courant du fait que c'est le cas pour TOUS. Vous êtes tous autant que vous êtes des sorciers. Et pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, on est à Poudlard. Peu importe que vous ayez côtoyé certains des professeurs en privé, que vous en appeliez certains par leurs prénoms, dès maintenant pour tous les professeurs et adultes ici présents, c'est Madame ou Monsieur. COMPRIS, SOLDATS?" La dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix basse et dangereuse, bien que plus que claire pour tous les hommes. Certains déglutirent, d'autres eurent peur des conséquences, mais tous répondirent d'une même voix "Oui, Colonel." Colonel Potter eut les yeux qui brillèrent dangereusement. "Bien. EN AVANT, SOLDATS." Le Colonel et les hommes se mirent en route en même temps, alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur la Grande Salle, pleine, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, vers leurs rangs. Ils continuèrent tous d'avancer, sous les regards, jusqu'à ce que l'ordre de s'arrêter leur parviennent. Tous, dans un même mouvement, s'arrêtèrent, alors que le Colonel se retournait, son uniforme de parade parfaitement en place, son béret sur son front. C'est alors qu'il prit la parole.

"Bonsoir tout le monde. Cette garnison, cette troupe de soldats, a été dépêchée ici afin de vous protéger, sur la demande de Monsieur le Directeur, ici présent. Ils sont parfaitement entraînés sur le plan militaire moldu. Cependant, malgré ce que certains d'entre vous peuvent penser, aucun n'est moldu. Tous sans exception sont sorciers, et sont tout à fait capables de se battre avec une baguette. Nous avons été dépêchés ici pour travailler, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Toute interruption de la part d'un seul d'entre vous, dans notre travail, résultera en une action immédiate, de moi ou de mes hommes." Son regard passa sur l'ensemble des élèves, deux orbes de couleur brune neutre. "Je suis celui qui donnera les ordres aux troupes, mais n'étant pas le supérieur direct des hommes, ce n'est pas moi qui les commanderai en cas d'attaque, je suis pour cette année votre professeur de DCFM." Une fois ses informations données, il se retourna vers le directeur, avant de se mettre en position de repos.

À ce moment-là, le directeur se leva, avant de regarder partout dans la grande salle. "Bien, quelques informations supplémentaires. Tout d'abord, le couvre-feu est désormais à 21h30 pour tout le monde, les préfets peuvent être dehors jusqu'à 22h00. Ensuite, j'apprécierais de connaître le nom de notre professeur de DCFM, maintenant." Le Colonel se retourna, alors que la majorité des soldats se mettaient à ricaner. "10 Minutes, Colonel, 10 minutes avant qu'ils ne vous aient demandé votre nom…" annonça le Sergent de la troupe, un certain O'Brian tout en rigolant franchement. "Oh la ferme, Sergent. Pour répondre à votre question, Directeur…" laissa le Colonel en suspens, alors que les soldats se taisaient, avant d'enlever son béret, et de laisser apparaître la coupe militaire, cheveux courts. Ainsi qu'une cicatrice, une cicatrice que tout le monde connaissait dans le monde sorcier. "Potter!" fut le cri de Rogue, directeur des Serpentards, alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait sous le choc et que MacGonagall poussait un cri en voyant son étudiant en face des professeurs. C'est après quelques minutes de silence choqué que Dumbledore se releva, avant d'annoncer. "Bien, bienvenue à Poudlard Professeur Potter." Le Colonel salua, avant de monter sur l'estrade qui supportait la table des professeurs et de s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Rogue, son béret toujours dans la main.


End file.
